1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to measurement technology, and more particularly to a product report method using a computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
When a drawing of a product (e.g., a shell of a mobile phone) is generated, the designer needs to check all details of the drawing. Sometimes, the details in the drawing may be incorrect. For example, a part of the drawing is supposed to be designed as a rounded corner, but the part of the drawing is actually designed as a square corner by mistake. Therefore, the designer needs to check if the drawing is correct. However, at present, the designer manually checks the drawing, which is very time-consuming, especially when the drawing is huge and complicated. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.